Many devices include photodetectors to sense incident radiation. For example, a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor may comprise an array of photodetectors to convert an optical image to digital data representing the optical image. However, photodetectors typically have little to no ability to discriminate between different wavelengths (or colors) of radiation. Therefore, filters may be paired with photodetectors to allow the photodetectors to sense specific wavelengths of radiation.